Last Moments
by Moony245
Summary: Tonks joins Remus at the Battle of Hogwarts. How I imagined their last moments.


_**Hi again everyone! This is just something that came to me, and I had to write it down. After reading Deathly Hallows and seeing DH part 2, I was a little upset that Remus and Tonks didn't get a good death scene, so I thought of this. I'm normally in complete denial that they ever died, but if they did, this is how I imagined it happening. **_

_**I don't own Remus or Tonks or anything else you recognize.**_

"You shouldn't have come," Remus said as his wife helped him Stun Antonin Dolohov. She pulled him into a tight hug.

"I couldn't stand not knowing," she shouted over the roar of the ongoing battle. "Teddy will be fine with my mother." Tonks released him and looked into his eyes, "I need to help you."

Remus looked as though he wanted to protest but realized it was too late to change her mind now. They ran off through the grounds together, each taking down Death Eaters along the way. They had been fighting for several minutes when a manic cackle echoed over the cries of battle. Tonks and Remus instantly whirled around to see Bellatrix Lestrange hovering around them with a particularly angered-looking Antonin Dolohov.

"You take the dog," Bellatrix instructed to her fellow Death Eater, "I have some unfinished business with my dear niece." Remus and Tonks instantly put their wands at the ready, and stayed close, determined not to be separated.

Dolohov fired spell after spell at Remus at lightning speed. Remus deflected all of them, but he was tiring quickly. Within seconds, Remus had been forced about ten feet away from his wife, and Dolohov pushed him back further still.

Tonks ran to help her husband, but she felt an overwhelming pain flow through her entire body. "_That_ was for killing Rodolphus," Bellatrix shrieked. Tonks moved to curse her aunt, but was stopped by another bout of excruciating pain. "_That _was for marrying that filth you call a husband." Tonks was forced to the ground and felt tears of anger burn in her eyes. No one was going to say anything like that against her family and get away with it. She rose to fight her aunt with every bit of fury she had contained within her but suppressed a cry of pain as her mad aunt shouted, "_Crucio!_" once again. "And _that_ was for having a kid with him and further defiling the name of Black!"

That was the last straw. Tonks practically leapt off the ground, grabbed her wand, and shouted "_Crucio!_" at her aunt in the blink of an eye. Bellatrix writhed on the ground for several moments before Tonks released the curse. She hovered over her aunt, wand pointed directly at her chest. Tonks' eyes burned a blood red with ferocity as she glared down at Bellatrix. "_Never,_" she said, her voice thick with poison and eyes narrowing, "say anything against my family." She prepared to deliver the final blow, to finally rid herself of this madwoman she had for an aunt, when Bellatrix cackled evilly. Tonks lowered her wand in disbelief.

"I wouldn't look now, dear Tonksie," she said, still laughing maniacally, "but I do believe that your dearly beloved will lose."

Tonks looked to her right, wand still pointed at her aunt, to see that Remus had been forced to his knees and Dolohov was towering over him, wand raised.

Tonks instantly lowered her wand and ran to help her husband. She knew that her aunt would follow her, knew that she was leaving herself open for an attack, but she didn't care anymore; all rational thinking seemed to have left her, and all she cared about was getting to Remus. Tonks could see Dolohov mouth those terrible words and a flash of bright green light hit Remus square in the face. "NO!" she cried, but she knew it was too late; Remus had been thrust backwards onto the ground, his bright blue eyes, once so filled with life, saw no more. Dolohov ran into the crowd and got lost in the ongoing battle.

Tonks ran as fast as her legs would carry her towards her husband. She had always wondered what your last moments felt like. Would you know it was coming? Would your life flash before your eyes? Would you have time to think your last thoughts? Would you even be able to think clearly? Would time slow down? She soon found out the answer. She could barely hear Bellatrix shout the words "_Avada Kedavra!_" over her racing thoughts. The curse took less than a second to hit her in the back, but that second could have been a lifetime for Tonks. She knew that a flash of green light would soon hit her, knew that she would soon leave everything behind, but it didn't matter to her then. All that mattered was reaching Remus; she wouldn't leave him now that they had just gotten to be together. As she ran, her thoughts wandered to Teddy. He would grow up parentless. Tonks prayed that her mother would tell him how much his parents loved him, how they died to give him a better life. She felt an ache in the pit of her stomach at the thought that neither she nor Remus would see their son grow up. She finally was by her husband's side, and her eyes welled with tears. She was alone. The curse hit her in the back; she didn't feel a thing, only a single tear rolling down her face as the light left her eyes.


End file.
